


Fun

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [135]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Multi, POV Danneel Harris, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pretty please for Jensen/Jared/Danneel with bottom!Jared, pov!Danneel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

Danneel smiled when she saw the sight that was on the couch.

Jared was draped over an arm, while Jensen was taking him from behind.

 _This should be fun_.

Danneel walked over, watching what was displayed before her, as Jared whined and moaned from Jensen.

“Hey there.” Jensen panted.

“Hey.” Danneel said, leaning over Jared to kiss Jensen. The taste of both Jared and Jensen greeted Danneel’s mouth and she knew that Jensen had given Jared a blow job before fucking him.

Danneel felt herself grow more aroused, as she pulled away from Jensen, kneeling down and staring Jared in the eyes.

“You want me, Jared?” Danneel asked, a grin on her face.  _Want to eat me out?_

“God, yes…please.” Jared moaned, as Danneel stood up, watching her two lovers.

“Good.” She said. Danneel pulled her shorts and panties down and off, freeing her legs. She was tingling with excitement as she moved forward, knee propped up on the couch arm by Jared, giving Jared access to her wet folds. “Eat out my pussy.” Danneel said.

She felt Jared’s lips connect with her as he started to lick and suck, tongue rubbing and flicking against her clit, and Danneel moaned as her senses started to spark to life.

“Fuck, just like that.” Danneel moaned. “God.” Danneel started thrusting her hips, and she felt Jared’s tongue squirming inside of her, a hand going to her hip, the other to her bent leg on the couch. “God, I could have you doing this all day, Jared.” Danneel panted.

“You should get a fill of his sweet ass before too long.” Jensen grinned. “Damn, does it feel good.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Danneel grinned. She started making plans for different things she could do with Jared, grinning, before she moaned and her head dropped back. “Keep that up Jared, and I’m gonna come sooner than I expected.”


End file.
